Outbreak Delayed
by Shipshaper
Summary: This story explores a timeline in which the outbreak of the world ending virus takes place nearly a decade later.


Lee Everett couldn't still couldn't quite believe the turn his life had taken. He'd spent the last seven years of his life locked up in the Meriweather County Correctional Facility, and now, now he wasn't. Nearly a decade of appeals, a re-trial, and three different legal teams his sentence of second-degree murder had been commutate to involuntary manslaughter, his time had already been served. Every penny he'd had was gone, some to his ex-wife, the rest to his legal defense, but he was a free man.

Prospects had been slim from the beginning, not many schools would hire the "Senator Slaughterer" as some publications had called him at the time of his first trail, and not wanting to live with his brother for any longer than he had to he began searching for jobs outside of his home state. Truth be told with his marriage over, and both of his parents gone there was little to tie him to Georgia anymore, and all the reasons in the world to leave. Eventually something came through.

Lee was sweeping the floor of the pharmacy his brother now ran when his phone began to ring. He groaned at the possibility of another solicitor trying to sell him something he didn't need, or help with student debt he no longer had, but still he answered with a resigned

"Hello?" There was no long pause however, nor did the voice on the other end of the line seem pre-recorded.

"Yes I'm looking for Mr. Everett, Lee Everett"

"That's me" Lee responded, and motioned to his brother he would be taking his call in the office. "Can I ask what this is regarding?" Hope rising in his chest.

"I very much hope so Mr. Everett. My name is Richard Miller, you applied for a post with us through the "Scared Straight" program and I think you would be a marvelous fit for us. We just lost one of our teachers, and would like to offer you the position." Lee listened intently as Miller listed out the details of the position, and while the salary and benefits weren't as good as those he had enjoyed as a University Professor, it was a good deal better than his brother could offer. That is how Lee Everett came to pack the few worldly possessions he owned into his parent's old station-wagon, and began the long drive north to West Virginia.

For the most part the trip went well, with a few stops at historic civil war battle sites. Less than a week later he was pulling up to the wide sealed up gate of the School tucked away in some backwoods, fairly far from any sizeable town. He supposed that was intentional, less to distract the students.

"Ericson's Boarding school for Troubled Youths" He said aloud, reading plaque by the little door. Through the metal bars he could see kids playing in the little courtyard between the gate and admin building. From where he was sitting, they didn't look troubled, most were laughing with one another, playing games or flipping through books. Then like a chill wind was rolling in their smiles faltered, suddenly on edge. Then he saw why. A heavy-set man in his early 60's was making his way down the small stone pathway, a powerful looking pitbull strolling comfortably at his side. As he got closer Lee understood exactly what was going on. That saccharinely cheerful smile, that smug shine behind the eyes, it was the same mask the warden wore when he made the rounds with his guards, aloof, above everyone around him and infinitely confident of his own importance.

Lee felt as if his heart would drop into his stomach, immediately knowing this is the man he'd agreed to come work for, he pushed that feeling down however, it was better than prison. He studied the high walls and arrogant headmaster again. Better than prison, if not entirely different he decided.

Mr Everett. . ." The heavyset man began, plastered on smile still splitting his face as he motioned for a guard –his uniform said security, but Lee recognized a guard when he saw one- To open the gate. ". . .It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Lee shook his hand when he extended it, trying his best to match the man's enthusiasm.

"Thank you sir, I'm just happy to have the opportunity." The headmaster nodded benevolently and turned motioning for Lee to follow him. "This is Rosie, she's a real sweetheart. . .most of the time." A nasty little chuckle escaped his lips before whistling to her "Give Mr Wallace here your keys he'll park your car in the faculty lot." He said pointing to the security officer, who didn't bother with the smile the way Miller did, rather just nodded begrudgingly as he handed the keys over.

Lee's smile became more genuine as he passed by the kids who despite their obvious fear of man leading the way peaked out the corners of their eyes at him. Surreptitiously he waved at them, winking at a particularly shy looking boy with heavy burn scars on one side of his face who in turn smiled weakly back at him.

"I'll have you sign some paperwork then one of our students will show you around the grounds." The headmaster moved like a king surveying his kingdom, as he pointed out features of the school grounds. "Over there is are the student dorms, on the other side we have the main classrooms, and the greenhouse around back. Now since there's only ever between 45 and 50 students here at Ericson each classroom is usually only comprised of roughly 10 or so students of similar age. Seeing as you're more used to college age students you'll be overseeing our oldest group. It's quite the coop for us really, a man with a university professor's qualifications, and first-hand experience going through the criminal justice system. I really do think you'll be a great benefit." Lee couldn't help but find himself agreeing even as the headmaster blustered on, it was nothing short of miraculous that he wouldn't be spendign the rest of his life behind bars, and if he could help some of these kids keep from making mistakes like his than the pay cut and move would be well worth it.

"So, have you found a place to live yet?" The headmaster asked as they ascended the stairs to his office, Rosie taking her place in a bed beside his desk. Lee shook his head as he took a seat he was offered. "There's a nice little motel in town you could stay at until you get settled properly." The portly man slid some papers across the desk. "Alright so there's your documents, your legal waiver as you know some of the students can be a bit. . .much." He said seriously. "Releases us and the parents from liability if you sustain any injuries in the course of your duties." He went through signing after giving each paper a quick skim through. "Wonderful." The larger man depressed a button on the intercom on his desk, his voice projected from speakers throughout the school. "Ms. Montrose, please report to the headmaster's office immediately." Over the next few minutes Lee asked questions about his responsibilities, the school in general and the local area, until there was a firm knock at the still open door.

Lee turned to find a girl of maybe sixteen, who would come maybe up to his chest if they stood face to face. She had dark curly hair that went past her neck, pulled into a loose braid that was tugged through the back of a purple baseball cap, a large capital D sewn onto the front. She had intense hazel eyes that seemed to take in, measure and asses everything in the room at a glance. She wore a torn paor of jeans, actually torn, well-worn jeans, not purposefully distressed designer things, and a black shirt beneath a burgundy leather jacket.

"Ah, Ms. Montrose so nice of you join us. This is our new teacher Mr. Everett, he's from Georgia just like you." The strange girl raised an eyebrow at that and asked.

"What part?"

"Macon." Lee responded still unsure what to make of her. Then she smiled, and he couldn't help but return the expression, uncertainty vanishing; he liked this girl.

"You?" He asked and she crossed her arms, smile tugging itself into a smirk. "Atlanta." Something in her accent, or maybe the way she carried herself told him that wasn't exactly true, so he crossed his own and waited, not breaking eye contact. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'm from just outside Atlanta, little suburb you've never heard of." He laughed as well.

"Ms. Montrose here will show you around, she's one of our most imporved students, we don't expect to see her back here next year." The headmaster adopted an expression Lee expected he thought would look fatherly, but came across as self-satisfied, as if he'd been the primary factor in her rehabilitation. Lee stood, waved to the headmaster who was already filing away his paperwork, and stepped out the door, following after the girl.

"So, do they not believe in first names around here?" The girl shook her head.

"No Mr. Miller just likes to keep things "very formal." She said doing a fair impression of the blustery man. "I'm Clementine." She stopped and turned to him extending her hand.

"Now who's being "Very Formal." Lee teased with his own impression. They both laughed as they shook hands. "Lee." He said finally.

"Lee, I like it." Clementine said matter-of-factly, then motioned for him to follow. "So down there is the library." She said leading him down one of the halls leading out of the large foyer, the sound of a Piano drifting out from it. "That's Louis, he gets special permission to use the piano after classes if he manages to behave himself. . .it is very unusual to find him playing. They entered the high ceiling room, it's walls lined with books. "Sometimes we have dances, or parent's night in here." A lanky looking boy with dreads sat at the piano, fingers gliding effortlessly over the keys, on one of the couches a blonde boy flipped lazily through the pages of an ancient looking book. The moment the boy at the piano saw the two of them walk in the song changed and a mischievous grin slipped onto his face.

"Oh my Darlin, Oh my Darlin, Oh my Darlin clementine. . ." Clementine rolled her eyes once again.

"You gotta do that everytime I walk in here?" The grin turned to a look of mock sorrow.

"Dreadful sorry, Clementine." He laughed, swung his legs around on the piano stool, and stood with a little hop. "Every single time." His eyes swung to meet Lee's for a moment then back to Clementine. "New boyfriend?" Clementine sighed but Lee could tell the frustration was feigned, the two of them playing the parts they'd grown comfortable playing with each other.

"This is our new Teacher, Lee Everett. Lee, this is Louis, our resident class clown and music lover. Over there is Marlon." She motioned towards the boy on the couch, who raised his hand in a lazy wave, not looking up from his book.

"He's my muscle." That raised hand lifted it's middle finger, the owner apparently not caring that the new comer had been introduced as a teacher.

"Nice to meet you both, guess you're going to be in my class, the headmaster said I'd be teaching the older students." Louis nodded.

"Looks like it, it's about time they found someone to replace Mr. Andrews, he was really getting up there, had to be almost 90."

"93" Marlon corrected, still not looking up from his book. "I remember stealing a piece of cake from his 83rd birthday party my first year." Lee swung his head sharply to look at the still reclined young man.

"You've been coming here for ten years? Is that normal?" He asked looking between Clementine and Louis, who shook his head. "Nah not really, only a couple of us have been here that long, I got here the year after Marlon. Other than us it's just Violet, Ruby, the twins, and Mitch, we're the staples that hold this place together." Louis said making an expansive gesture at the room around them.

"What he means is we're the ones whose parents already gave up on them." The boy on the couch finally set the book down and stood. "Nice to meet you teach, see ya in class." Tucking hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket Marlon walked past them and made his way down the hall to the entrance.

"Well isn't a ball of fucking sunshine." Lee said as Marlon walked out, then realized what he'd said, and was about to tell the others to ignore that when they both burst out laughing.

"Oh we're gonna get along just fine Lee." Louis said patting his shoulder as the laughter died down.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the school." Clementine said leading him back the way they came, Louis taking his place at the piano once again. For the next hour or so Clementine lead him through the school, through the hallways with the classrooms, into the dining hall, the nurses office, and then finally to the greenhouse. When they entered a stout redheaded girl was tending to some of the plants while a thin woman with dark hair around his own age, in a white lab coat was setting tools away in one of the storage closets.

"What do you want?" The redhead snapped upon seeing Clementine enter, then shrank back a little when Lee followed her in.

"Ruby, this is Lee Everett he's taking over for Mr. Andrews, I'm showing him around. Lee this is Ms. Martin and Ruby, miss martin is our nurse, and sort of a botany teacher as well." Ruby relaxed, grinned and nodded emphatically.

"She knows everything about plants, and herbs and stuff, and she'll teach anyone who asks." Ms. Martin blushed at the compliments but puffed her chest out a little as she walked over to shake Lee's hand.

"Nice to meet you." They both said in unison as they shook hands, then laughed, Lee scratching at the back of his head.

"Regina Martin." She said finally, offering her first name as they broke their grasp. "I know a little about plants, and I don't mind sharing what I know with some of the kids if they're interested, like Ruby here, she's my best student." Ruby beamed and Miss Martin flashed her a proud smile. "If there's anything you need be sure to let me know, I'm either in here or my office." Lee nodded and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow.

"So all the teachers live in town?" Lee asked as Clementine moved to help a slightly disgruntled looking Ruby lock up the fertilizer and the rest of the gardening supplies as they spoke.

"Near enough, the headmaster has his own room in the admin building, and Wallace has cot in the security office, damn near lives on the grounds." Lee nodded

"Must really care about the kids." Miss Martin giggled a little behind one hand.

"You'd think that would you? More like he's worried what they'd do to school without his watchful eye." Clementine and Ruby scoffed at that as they came back over. Lee looked out one of the high windows of the greenhouse roof at the setting sun.

"I think I should get going, not sure I can find my way back to town in the dark." All three of them adopted an incredulous look.

"You don't have GPS?" Clementine asked and Lee felt his face heat, he'd yet to acclimate to the advances in technology.

"Uh no, money's been a little tight lately." Ruby punched Clementine's arm.

"See now you went and made him feel bad, always asking the wrong questions." Miss Martin placed a hand on each of the girls' shoulders.

"Girls it's nearly lights out, how about you get yourselves to bed." They each nodded, and said their goodnights to the two teachers. Lee watched them go.

"It's funny, the more of these kids I meet, the less "Troubled" they seem." Regina moved to stand beside him, watching the two girls walking off.

"You'll see their rougher sides if you stay long enough, but it's nice to have someone who can still see the softer side." He felt her hand on his shoulder, and a shiver ran down his spine, and he smiled.

"Hopefully I can help them out a bit." They stepped from the greenhouse, the night feeling more chill than it had before. "I really do need to get going, it really was nice meeting you Regina." He turned to her and shook her hand again. She returned his smile and waved as he took his leave of her.

After retrieving his keys from the security officer he was back in his car and heading down the long road towards town. All through the twenty-minute drive he went over what he would say to his class the next day, the headmaster had asked him to talk about his time in prison and afterall that was one of the reasons he had taken the job, but how do you tell kids about something like that. After a while though his mind turned to more pleasantly mundane things, a lesson plan, interesting topics for lectures, what books to assign, they were nice thoughts from a life he thought was over. By the time he was pulling into the parking lot of the motel the headmaster had recommended Lee Everett was feeling optimistic for the first time in a long time.


End file.
